Ayakashi Side Stories
by Knucklejoe8
Summary: A collection of AGG shorts that are made by me or possibly others.
1. Chapter 1

This is a random story that I wrote for fun. Yay.

* * *

The child stood still. He was bundled in layers of sweaters and jackets, preventing the cold winter wind from freezing him. He even wore a hat, a pair of mittens and high quality snow boots, all tailor made from the unique design imprinted on them. However, it did little to stop the shiver that was sent down his spine.

Ever the timid one, the child jumped up and scurried to a tree, away from where he had been and looked back. Nothing. He cautiously walked back to where he had been, carefully looking around.

It was Christmas eve. It was close to midnight, and almost time for Santa to deliver the presents to all the good children. He was going to ride his magical sleigh of reindeer to the roofs of homes and sneak his way into the chimney and place the presents under the tree and into socks.

Yeah right.

The child never believed in Santa. Ever since he was little, he knew that Santa didn't exist. He knew because his house didn't have a chimney. But even so, at Christmas morning, his stocking was filled and under the Christmas tree, presents. He was always curious, but he was never able to check for Santa. Whenever he tried, he would get tired and would fall unconscious before the strike of midnight.

This night was different though.

The child was prepared this time, and made the right adjustments to make sure that he would be awake by taking a nap. So here he was, waiting for the evidence that Santa didn't exist. He was outside for some time, having the permission of his parents to wait for Santa.

The child slowly made it back to the snowy area where he was previously waiting. He took a deep breath and sat back down. The fear that went through him dissipated as he stared up sky again.

The air suddenly quickened and the child held his hand up to protect his face. The wind held for a second before slowing to a brisk pace. As the wind died down, the child started to hear whimpering coming from the darkness. The child peered out and, as his eyes adjusted, he found an injured fox, lying in a pool of blood.

The child was not scared. He found each form of life precious, and a fox was part of that. So the child rushed forward to check on it.

It's breathing was shallow and was bleeding heavily, but as the child got closer it tensed up and tried to get up. But sudden pain went through it's body and again collapsed. It trembled as the cold finally caught up to it. It was going to die. The fox knew that in his heart he was going to perish out in the cold christmas night.

But the child refused to believe that something in front of him would die. He gathered the fox in his arms and bunched his scarf against the fox's wound to stop the bleeding. "Don't worry, you'll be alright." The child said as he picked himself up. His eyes shone with the same determination that he had for proving that Santa didn't exist.

But as he ran towards the front door of his home, the child tripped. It sent him and the fox sprawling across the yard. As the child fell, his leg twisted and there was an audible crack. Face in the snow, the child started to cry. As with most people, the pain caused him to cry, but it was more to that. He failed to do such a simple task that could've saved the life of the wounded fox and injured himself in the process.

As the child cried there, frozen in pain and humiliation, a shadow fell upon his face. "You think yourself a failure, child?" Slowly, the child looked up. Standing above him was a tall blond man. He was dressed in white pants and a red coat. Behind him a cape fluttered lightly. The man's face was grim at first, but then changed to a kind one.

He bent down and touched the child's leg. Powerless, the child watched as strange blue wisps escaped the mans arm and went into his leg. Almost instantly, the pain vanished. Tears still running, the child tried to stand. But the man held him down. "Now is not the time." The man then stood up and went over to the fox.

The child followed him with his eyes as the man picked up the fox. He watched in amazement as the fox's wounds began knitting itself together in the man's arms.

The man turned back and placed the fox into the child's arms. The child looked down at the creature. The fox was breathing steadily now and was unconscious. Not a single sign of suffering was shown on it's body.

"Thank you…" The child said as he looked up at… nothing. The man had disappeared. In his place a note floated down. With his spare hand, the child caught it.

On the note it said: "Do not think that you did something wrong. In fact it is honorable that you tried to save the creature. You still have much to learn about this world, but you what was right. Perhaps one day you will be similar to me."

Rich laughter could be heard in the background, however the child didn't notice. Though the strange man had saved them, it was still cold and it wasn't safe to stay any longer as the fox was still in a fragile state.

So the child hurried back to the front door, careful not to trip again. As he entered the door, a voice could be heard around the entire neighborhood.

"Merry Christmas."


	2. Chapter 2 : The Sword of the Knight 1

Another story that I came up with, currently unfinished but will upload the rest when I feel like it.

* * *

The knight walked into the town. It was bustling, with people eating from the stands and the criers calling out the news. Children were running around playing, and the guards watched them with small smiles. Most of the buildings were 2 stories and many were turned into an impromptu stores, selling a wide variety of goods. Food, tools, weapons were all put on the table as the townspeople went about their lives.

However, the knight didn't join in. He stood above the general populace in his somewhat damaged steel armor. Beneath the plates were a net of iron chains, and further was strong muscles. His helmet was standard, except for a large scratch on it's side. A large shield was strapped onto his back, and had a large chain wrapped around him.

In front of him, children ran back and forth playing tag. One was holding a wooden sword and waving it like a drunken soldier. Not paying attention, she tripped and dropped it. As she began to pick herself, the knight reached down and picked up the wooden sword. When she finally stood, the knight flipped the blade. Grabbing the tip with two fingers and offered it to girl.

"This is your's, is it not?" The knight said in a deep but kind voice. The girl stood staring at him for a moment, and took the handle smiling. "Thank you mister knight!" She said as she ran off to follow her friends. The knight merely chuckled in response.

The knight was known in town as their hero, saving the town from bandits years before, and was revered by all with the borders. He was a storyteller, sharing stories of his adventures with the children, who always had the time to spare. He was a teacher, who taught those who couldn't afford an education.

He was incorruptible, outsmarting even the most keen thieves. He was a hero to all. His deeds were spread across the land, and many people moved to the safe country because of him.

However, he wasn't the only hero in the area. There was a woman who commonly hung around the knight. Whenever he went out on hunts, she too went with him. Together they went everywhere together, and very often.

The woman wore long black robes topped with a black shroud. At the ends of the cloth is frilled out and was trimmed with gold. Hanging from the shroud were long ribbons with a decorative red cross. Her hair was a bright blond and twisted neatly in a ponytail. Below her hair was a delicate pale face, and had pool blue eyes.

This made them a source of envy at one point, particularly from those in their teens. But after one event, the hostilities disappeared as the two became the official face of the entire town. All of the people looked at them as role models in every part of their lives.

It became slightly annoying when the young men tried to get advice from them.

The knight sighed as he saw his partner in the corner of the street, sitting on a stool. Already children were gathering around her.

As the knight approached, his partner perked up. "Ah, welcome back." She offered a greeting. The children turned to look at him and started to whisper to each other. The knight couldn't hear what they were saying, but he didn't care much. Children do what children do.

When he finally got to her side, he removed his helmet and gave her a quick hug. All the children 'Ohhhhhhhhhh...'d, but the couple didn't mind. Because he removed his helmet, it finally revealed a handsome face. He had warm brown hair and a somewhat dark complexion, similar to a tan. He had a sincere smile, and radiated a mood that couldn't be avoided.

"Now that he's here," the woman spoke up, "I can begin our story."

All the children quieted down and looked at them in anticipation.

"The story I will tell you today is one that I have never told you before," she said. "The day when Leonard and I first met."

"It all began when…"

* * *

_Ok then. Let's play a game. Try to guess what daemons I write a story on. This story contains 1 daemon. My last chapter I published had 2 daemons._

_Sooooooo yeah. Try that game and other stuff._

_Peace,_

**_Shawn_**


End file.
